Snopping
by Sweetgrass
Summary: Slash. Snape discovers some one's diary. SS/HP established couple.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Severus Snape. They belong to J.K. Rowling. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Author's note: This story was written in response to a SS/HP Improve- Snape finds someone's diary. Unfortunately, it wasn't done in time for the mailing list. So I thought I'd post it here. This story contains Slash. Don't Like. Don't Read  
  
Harry leaned down and shook his lover awake. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"  
  
Severus glared up at the smiling young man above him. "As entertaining as it would be to spend the day being shoved around by mad muggles rushing to finish their Christmas shopping, I'll pass."  
  
Harry laughed. "Okay. Then I'll see you tonight." He bent and kissed him. "Oh, would you clean out the closet in the parlor? You said I could use it to store my DADA creatures but its stuffed full."  
  
Severus sat up. "You're not going to leave until I say yes are you, Potter?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Now, Sev, I'm only asking because my creatures are arriving tomorrow. Please?"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "Fine. I promise. Now, get the hell out of here and let me sleep" Severus said swatting Harry away.  
  
He left laughing. Severus smiled and snuggled back into his blankets.  
  
Later that day, Severus stared at the large closet in the parlor. Harry was right- it was a stuffed. Every shelf was crammed full of books, papers, and confiscated toys and candy.   
  
"Why am I doing this again?" He asked himself. Oh, that's right that impertinent brat had asked early this morning. His brain had been befuddled with sleep. He turned away. He didn't have to do this. Potter had used underhanded means. However, He promised and the brat had a valid point. The closet was a disaster area. With a sigh he conjured a trash bin and began cleaning.  
  
When he came across a box of Bertie Bot's of Psychedelic flavor beans, he realized its been decades since the closet had been cleaned. Sometime later he came across a blue notebook. He ran his hand over the golden snitch on the cover. He opened it up and read:   
  
Private Journal  
KEEP OUT!  
  
Severus glanced around the room wondering. Surely, he wouldn't mind if he read it, would he? He debated a few more moments until his curiosity won. He opened it.  
  
September 1  
Started Hogwarts today. The school is an old castle filled with ghosts,   
moving stairways, and secret passageways. I got sorted into Gryffindor  
and am already making friends. The food is amazing. I think  
I'll really like it here.  
  
Severus snorted. Well, that was short and to the point. Only Potter would describe his first day at Hogwarts in under 50 words. As he looked through the journal he concluded that Potter was a lazy journal keeper. All his entries were infrequent and brief. He flipped through the journal pausing to read the longer entries.  
  
November 27  
Classes are going well. But gods I hate potions. The teacher is   
a slimy git. He's always favoring his own house.  
  
June 10  
I'm leaving Hogwarts today. I don't want to. I'm already counting  
the days until next year.  
  
Severus turned several pages bypassing several years.  
  
October 5  
I met a girl today in Hogsmead. She'd beautiful with long auburn hair,  
green eyes, and a laugh that makes me smile. I knew her before. But  
it wasn't until I talked to her that I realized how bright and intelligent   
she is. I never noticed her perfection. I can't believe how blind I've   
been.  
  
Severus frowned and read further down.  
  
December 26  
I'm glad I finally gathered up my courage and asked her to the Yule  
Ball. She was stunning in her blue dress robes, an angel from heaven.  
The whole thing was like a wonderful dream, ending with a kiss.  
  
"Sickening, sentimental sap," Severus muttered, flipping to the last few pages.  
  
May 5  
SHE SAID YES! I still can't believe she said YES!  
  
Severus' eyebrow raised. What the hell was he going on about now? She said "yes" to what? He turned back a page and read the previous entry.  
  
April 30  
Graduation is fast approaching. I'm afraid when I say   
goodbye to Hogwarts, I'll be saying goodbye to her too.  
Gods, I don't think I can stand losing her. She's the other  
half of my soul. There's only one thing left to do. I'm   
gonna ask her to marry me.  
  
Severus' eyes widen in surprise. He furiously flipped to the last page, almost ripping the fragile pages. With his heart in his throat, he read the last entry.  
  
Harry came home that evening and found Severus sitting on the floor, staring at a note book.  
  
"Sev, what's wrong?" Harry asked, running to Severus side.  
  
Severus swallowed several times before wordlessly handing Harry the notebook. Not understanding, Harry took the book. As he examined it, his eyes widened in surprise. He clutched the book to his chest.   
  
"This is ..." he stopped too shaken up to continue.  
  
"Yes, it is." Severus said, taking the book. He opened it to the last entry. "Read," he ordered handing the book back to Harry.  
  
Harry gingerly took the book.  
  
July 13  
I held my son for the first time today. She laughed at  
me as I carefully took him from her. She said he wasn't  
a ticking dung bomb but I couldn't help myself. He was  
so tiny and fragile. I cradled him to my chest blinking  
back my tears. As I stared down into his dark green eyes  
(just like his mother's), I became afraid. Afraid of all the   
things that could happen, of all the mistakes I'd make.   
Then suddenly, he smiled at me. (I know babies don't  
smile but he did!) It was then I realized that just like his  
mother, he had stolen my heart with nothing more then  
a smile.  
  
Harry dropped the book and threw himself into Severus arms. Severus tensed and then awkwardly put his arms around Harry.  
  
Harry raised his head from Severus' shoulder. "How?"  
  
Severus shrugged. "I don't know. Things have a way of turning up, here."  
  
Harry tensed and pulled away. Severus looked down and saw Harry glaring at him. He sighed and pulled Harry closer.  
  
"Your father must have left it behind when he took you and your mother home."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Weren't you ever told that you were born here at Hogwarts?" Severus asked.  
  
"No, it never came up."  
  
"Well, it's true. Your mother wouldn't accept any other medwitch as a midwife. A good call on her part, considering all the incompetent fools out there practicing medicine." Severus shivered, remembering when Lockhart deboned Harry's arm.  
  
Harry pulled Severus down and kissed him. When he broke the kiss, they both were panting.  
  
"Thank-you." Harry said.  
  
Severus smiled and tugged Harry to his feet. "Let's go to bed," he said heading to the bedroom.   
  
Harry laughed and ran after him. Behind him a faint outline of a man and woman appeared. They turned and smiled at each other. The man took her hand. Slowly they faded away, content at their son's happiness. 


End file.
